The Great Hunt on Halloween
by kaisanders
Summary: Eric's animal side is urging him to do what vampire's do best. Sookie is not happy. Who will be hunted?


Weekly Challenge #27 Eric's Great Pumpkin Challenge

Theme: **In a land of predators, the lion**

**never fears the jackal**.

Eric's animal side makes an appearance. Who will be the hunted?

**The Great Hunt on Halloween**

Eric hated Halloween; it was a shallow imitation of Samhain. It had become a holiday where weak children dressed in costumes to collect candy. "TRICK OR TREAT, SMELL MY FEET GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!" they cried in the streets. "Smell their feet indeed," thought Eric! "I would prefer the treat be mine, and the something good to eat be them." In past years Eric had put aside his hatred of the dreaded Halloween for business purposes. He held an annual Halloween party at Fangtasia that was filled with throngs of tourists. The vampires he required to attend the affair always put on a good show, and Eric himself would show his fangs and fly around for the crowd. It was good business and the reward was good capital for everyone. But, this year was different. Eric struggled with planning the party, and finally had turned the planning and details over to Pam, whom he knew would take care of the matter. He was bored. His life was good, wonderful in fact since he had brought Sookie into it, but he was Vampire, and he knew that all the years of acting human like to succeed in business could not erase that fact. Lately he had been having difficulty suppressing his natural urges. He found it especially difficult to control his the impulses to hunt, chase, capture and devour. He was tired of pretending to be something he was not. His relationship with Sookie had alleviated some of the apathy he thought as he smiled. She was certainly anything but boring. Their bond was strong, and their feelings for each other stronger, but he was sure she would not understand this side of him. He was a vicious animal, a side he rarely let her see.

He left the bar to go to her. She was waiting outside, and of course, to Eric's chagrin, she was celebrating the season by carving a pumpkin and filling her candy bowls. Eric appeared in front of her so fast, and in her surprise she cut herself. Wordlessly, Eric approached and began to lick her fingers clear of the blood. He knew this aroused her, and he himself could feel his desire stirring. He swept her into his arms and carried her to her bed, their bed as he had come to think of it. But he was in a foul mood, and was rough when he took her, sinking his fangs into her breasts, nipping at her ears and neck, finally thrusting himself into her before she was ready, making her cry out for him to wait. He did not wait, he only bit harder and thrust deeper, releasing the primitive part of his nature. He turned himself over to his instincts, and pounded into Sookie faster and deeper than ever before. He drank deeply from her until he was concerned he had taken too much blood. But Sookie was strong, and she finally began to keep up with him, her hips grinding against him, her wetness covering his shaft like a sheath covers a sword. He growled as she moaned, both increasing in intensity and frequency until they were like two beasts baying at the moon. She came again and again on his hard cock, but he was not finished. He moved his mouth to her sweet snatch and sucked her juices out of her. As she came again, she screamed his name and it was a cryptic plea for Eric to finish. When he felt himself ready to come, he thrust his member in Sookie's mouth, forcing his hard shaft down her throat, making her gag on him and his fluids.

When he was finished, rolled on his back and looked over at Sookie, worried he had injured her. She looked a bit dishevelled, but content. She smiled at him and his fears faded. He took her in his arms as she began to speak.

"I often forget you are not human. Until nights like this when your inner animal makes an appearance." She said breathlessly. "Tell me what is going on, Eric."

She was so perceptive, and she knew him so well. "My lover, I am Vampire. As you said, I have an animal side that I often ignore, but as of late that part of me has been growing stronger, and I must allow myself to be who I am."

"But Eric…""Let me finish. You know I hate the commercial tidily-wink holiday that this time of year has become. It is the time of Samhain, the Summers End, and the doorway into the darkness where new beginnings can emerge. It is a celebration of death and renewal. It is our time. In ancient Celtic tradition, Samhain was the night where the creatures of the darkness were allowed to rule; the entire Vampire, witches, ghosts, all who thrived in the night. The tradition of Samhain spread all over Europe and the simple humans developed the tradition of lighting bonfires to ward off the mysteries of the darkness. This was to no avail of course. Every 100 years, there is a great hunt is Scotland. The great hunt where vampires gather, and where they can be who they are, let their nature roam free and chase and hunt and capture. This will be the first hunt since the Great Revelation. There is nothing in the world like this feeling, Sookie. The thrill of being one's self, the excitement of the chase, the rapture of the capture and the taste of the flesh and blood is beyond compare. I am going to the great hunt." Eric said with the satisfaction of his prepared explanation completed.

"You will hunt...what? Humans?"

He pushed her hair out of her eyes, being as gentle as possible because he knew this was going to be a big argument. "Yes my lover."

She bolted up, the blanket dropping away exposing her beautiful nipples. "You are going to SCOTLAND to HUNT HUMANS. Eric, that is ridiculous."

"Sookie," he said, as he began to lose his patience, "It is who we are. It is who I am. I was hoping you would understand."

"Understand that you are going to go kill people. Murder them. You aren't a murderer anymore Eric." said Sookie, glaring at him.

"I am Sookie. We all are. You know that. I have told you, Bill has told you, Pam has told you." sighed Eric. He thought it unnecessary to have a conversation about this.

Sookie rose off the bed. "We better pack then."

Now came the hard part.

"My lover," he said as he cupped her face in his hands, "You cannot go. It would not be safe."

"If you are going to murder humans, I am going along to try to stop you, Eric. It is as simple as that." Sookie said, with determination.

After much arguing, Eric left Sookie's house in a worse mood than when he arrived. But he left with the instruction to find a safe place in Scotland for Sookie while he enjoyed the hunt. As if he would be able to enjoy it with her there, he thought.

They left on a Thursday. He would have made better time if he didn't have to take a plane, but Sookie, being human, couldn't fly. He had found a vampire hotel that entertained the human guests with a costume party while the hunt was occurring, and that guaranteed the human's safety. He booked it with resentment. They arrived at the hotel at night. Eric could feel the excitement in the air at the hotel. Fortunately, Sookie was not the only human. Other vampires had brought their companions as well, so Eric felt much better about her safety.

The night of the hunt, Sookie began to try to talk him out of going.

"Eric, please go to the party with me here at the hotel." She whined "You don't have to do this."

"Sookie, it is who I am." he became louder and angrier. "Let it be!!"

So she did. She left the room in a huff to don her costume, as Eric left in a sulk. But as he felt the cold air, hid mood began to lift.

He flew to the countryside, where he knew people would be gathering. He hadn't been to the hunt in many hundreds of years, but his instincts served him well. As he landed, he sniffed the air. He could smell the apprehension of the humans lofting on the wind. They did not believe in the legend of the hunt anymore, but they had a sense; they knew he was coming. And they feared him. He was consumed by the prospect of the hunt. Chasing down his prey, playing with them as a cat toys with the mouse, feeling the release as he sank his teeth into their soft skin their body slowly submitting to his demand for blood. He was not afraid, because in a land of predators, the lion never fears the jackal. The jackals would be following him tonight though, feasting on the remains of the kill, indulging in the carcasses of the simple unsuspecting humans he had exsanguinated. Tonight was the Samhain. It was the time of the Vampire. The people were tending their fires in hopes of ushering in the fortunes of the gods, but tonight, it would do them no good. Eric was on the prowl.

He saw the first of many bonfires in the distance. He approached, hoping to separate some potential victims from the flock. But he suddenly he saw he did not have to do that. Three humans, two men, one woman were walking in the woods towards the burning beacon. They held pints of beer, and were laughing, ridiculing the ancient rituals of Samhain. "Perfect!" thought Eric. With the swiftness and grace of a swimming swan, Eric lowered himself and hovered in front of them. They stopped, stunned.

"Good evening," he said graciously. "Alone in the woods, are we?" They turned to run, realizing they were in danger. Eric felt the delight at their fear pulse through his veins.

He moved quickly and easily blocked off their escape. "You were talking of the old folklore, discarding the tail of the great hunt. You should reconsider discounting that which you know nothing about, for I am here, hunting, and have found you."

The trio made the mistake of sticking together and running through the forest as one unit. Eric hovered: there was no need to rush. The girl was beautiful, her neck long and slender, the young men muscular and attractive; but they knew they could not best a vampire.

Eric pursued them gleefully, becoming giddy at the chase. When he landed again he began to use his glamour. "There is nothing to fear, I just ask for a bit of blood," he said as he intensely stared at them. They began to calm and he decided to devour the girl first. But as he reached for her, he heard a voice in his head. "Please Eric, don't do this. You are not a murderer any more."

He bared his fangs and pushed the voice down. He tilted the girls head, so her neck was exposed, and he the words intruded on his moment again. "This is not you anymore Eric. You are ruthless, but never without a reason. You kill but not without thought or for protection"

Sookie's words from their argument penetrated his brain. He released the girl, and considered the words he was hearing.

"Damn her," he thought. "Damn my Sookie!" With out knowing why, Eric cried out to the terrified trio, "Run, you stupid fools! Don't stop until you get to the fire with the others!" And they did, as fast as they could, which to Eric seemed to be in slow motion, and he couldn't understand why any human survived any pursuit. Eric took flight, his annoyance surfacing with every mile he flew.

He arrived at the hotel, where the human party was in full swing, but did not see Sookie. He went up to their room and threw open the door, prepared to expose her to his full anger about the events of the night. But he found her asleep on the couch, dressed in her costume of the female mouse….Mandy, Monnie, ah, Minnie, that was it! And she looked adorable. He knew then why he had released his prey. She had affected him more than he could have imagined. He had always thought he was the stronger part of the bond, his influence affecting her thoughts and feelings more than she ever could impact on him. Eric realized at that moment he was wrong. She had effectively infused him with her humanity. He grinned. The more time they spent together, the more he recognized her surprising power, and the more he thought she would make an incredible vampire. She was a worthy companion for a future King of Vampires. She was right in her arguments, he could be ruthless with the right reason; he could kill when necessary, but not for empty sport. As he gazed down at her, her blond hair covered with mouse ears, her nose painted red and dressed in a short skirt and oversized heels, he realized his enjoyment could come from something deeper than the momentary gratification of the hunt. It came from deep within him, and it came from sharing his life with his lover.

He woke her gently. She smiled up at him and said "You're back early." He realized she had monitored the situation, read the thoughts of the potential victims and knew the outcome of the night. He kissed her, and said, "Come. Our attendance is required at the …..Halloween party in the lobby." Sookie laughed as he choked out the word "Halloween."

She said "You need a costume! I have an extra pair of mouse ears! You can go as Mickey!"

Instead of being angered, her roared with laughter. She placed the mouse ears on his head, and arm and arm, they went to trick or treat and smell the feet of the other guests downstairs.


End file.
